A driving tool that drives a driven article (fastener) into a workpiece is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,079,504. In this driving tool, compressed air generated by a first piston inside a first cylinder is supplied to a second cylinder. Furthermore, the compressed air moves a second piston within the second cylinder. When the second piston moves, the second piston strikes the driven article and thereby drives it toward the workpiece. In this driving tool, the drive of a motor is controlled by switching a switch ON and OFF.